Samantha Ford/S3
In Soccer Mom in the Mini-Van Sam is presented as Special Agent Booth's expected Intern by Katherine Frost. She mostly follows Agent Booth and gives him coffee but comes off as rather shy. However, when confronted about it by Cam she explains that she is an observer. She is not allowed in the field while there is possible danger so she ends up staying with the scientists at the Jeffersonian Institute a lot but goes with Booth to interrogations when Dr. Brennan can't go with him, although in the beginning, she doesn't interfere. During the investigation in Mummy in the Maze Samantha is asked to join Booth and the so called 'squint-squad' for the annual Jeffersonian Halloween ball. She accepts and finds a last minute dress up as a cat, however not the same as Cam's Catwoman costume. During this episode it's revealed that Sam and Booth met weeks ago and have shared a few nights together and that is probably one of the reasons behind why he's been so irritated lately. Since she tends to stay a lot at the Jeffersonian she forms a bond with both Hodgins and Zack but it takes a little bit longer for her to get a long with Angela who believes she is getting a little too close to Hodgins. However, Sam reveals to Angela about her hot nights with Booth and then makes Angela swear not to tell anyone else since she would very much like to finish her internship with Booth at the Jeffersonian. it's also mentioned that she's studying Criminal Science with a Forensic Science and Psychology specialization and the team is pleasantly surprised. Samantha seemed to have bonded with several of the Jeffersonian Interns, one of them being Kristen Reardon, who was murdered in Intern in the Incinerator but Sam managed to joke away the fact that the victim was an intern just like her since she had caught on that most of those on Dr. Brennan's team do just that. Booth has a 'date' with Cam and Samantha hangs out with Hodgins at the lab, even when Booth comes back and Hodgins and Sam have a very good time joking about how Cam's sister kissed Booth. It's clear that Booth does not know Samantha very well despite them seeing each other a few times. For example, he has no idea how old she is until she tells him when he mocks her, telling her she is a child just like their psychologist Dr. Sweets but she throws shade back at him by asking why he found her attractive if there was a chance she was under eighteen. Apparently, according to Booth, they met at a bar which meant she was over twenty-one and he also says she looked much older with whiskey in his system. Sam added that it could also be the magic of make up as well, which she tends not to wear at the lab. When The Gormogon case is brought back up to the surface in The Knight on the Grid Sam is obviously interested in helping to solve the case but Booth only thinks she is in the way and wants to get rid of her. Brennan and Cam talks him out of it and Sam actually comes with tons of valuable psychological information about cannibalism. In Santa in the Slush Sam sticks with Zack on the Santa-theory; he's obviously a myth and is a white lie told to children so that they receive presents in return of being nice. They turn out to be right in the end and Booth and Brennan solved the case right in time for them all to share Christmas gifts at the Jeffersonian Institute and say goodbye to each other since it's the last day of Samantha's internship before the Holidays and then she'll be going back to her studies. She speaks to Booth in his office at the FBI about his evaluation of her but also their personal issues and encounters before Parker comes in and Samantha goes out to get picked up by her cousin for their own Christmas celebration.